It is known from practice, to provide, at the rear side of a motor vehicle, in particular of an all-terrain vehicle, a window arrangement that includes a window pane unit that is pivotably borne/displaceable via two hinge arrangements. Thereby, it is possible to pivot the window pane unit between a closed position for closing a window opening and an open position, in which a vehicle interior can be accessed through the vehicle opening.
Typically the two hinge arrangements each have two hinge parts realized so as to be pivotable with respect to one another, one of the hinge parts being mounted so as to be fixed relative to the vehicle and the other one being mounted so as to be fixed relative to the window pane. In order to detach the window pane unit from the vehicle bodywork, at least one of the hinge parts has to be detached from the vehicle bodywork or from the window pane unit using tools.